The Chance I Think I Wanted
by gkdlblbld
Summary: And Adam thought HIS secret was big. That was before he knew Abby's.  Adam/OC, maybe Eli/Clare? You tell me.
1. Cats and Confusion

**Hehe. I love Adam.**

**And Abby.**

**I noticed everybody was using the name Abby, but I had liked it originally.**

**Okay.**

Adam's POV:

I walked out of my house, not being to take in much more of Drew's giant ego, and how he and Fiona were doing really well. Quite frankly, I didn't care about Fiona anyway. I was kidding myself for liking her, she was a senior, and a pretty one at that.

I walked past the pet shop when I saw a girl inside of it, caring for a small, wounded kitten.

This girl had straight dark auburn hair, which was held back into a sloppy bun. She wore an oversized hoodie, dark blue jean leggings, and black lowtop Converse. She wore a very scarce amount of liquid eyeliner, and a delicate pale green eyeshadow that clashed beautifully with her green eyes. Her lips were small and pink, and they looked like they could be arranged into a smirk like Eli's. She was holding a white cat with a blood-stained paw, and was trying to clean it up. I walked into the store, not knowing the slightest thing about animals.

"Cute cat." I commented, making her gaze into my eyes. Sure enough, she smirked.

"If you think it's so cute, maybe you want to clean it's bloody paw?" she suggested, with a laugh. I returned the favor, and held my hands up in a way that said 'No thanks, I'm good.'

"Hey, uh, are you new around here?" I asked, breaking the ice. Wait, what ice? I mentally laughed at my patheticness.

She smirked graciously. "Yeah, I just moved in with my cousin." she explained. I nodded, liking how easy it was to talk to you. She sighed, placing the cat down gently.

"So...what grade are ya in?" she asked, blowing a bubble with gum I didn't even know she was chewing. It smelled like mint. Wintergreen.

_Good god, Adam, get a grip._

"I'm in grade ten. You?" I asked, and she told me she was in grade nine.

"Cool. I'm Adam, by the way." I said, extending my hand for her to shake. She took it delicately, sending swirls through my brain.

"I know." she commented, and I was confused. How did she know my name? I arched an eyebrow, and she talked on, without me having to ask.

"I'm Abby Goldsworthy, emphasis on Goldsworthy." she explained. That explained alot.

"Well, I should get back to work, so I don't get fired. See you around." she said, with a breathtaking wink that made me grab onto the chair for balance. She smirked, and walked into the back room.

I got some tea at The Dot, and just thought.

I thought I had a chance with her.

The question is, did I want that chance?

**Hehe. Review pleases!**

**Pleaaase?**

**Okay, you promised. I know, 'cause I'm psychic.**

**Mhm.**


	2. The Morbids

**Hehe, oh Adam, how you make me giggle.**

**Review, please.**

Eli's POV:

I rolled my eyes as Adam asked "What's up with your cousin?" for the umpeenth time. Why would he care? She was just an annoying ginger with a video camera attached to her hand every minute. And Adam hated animals, unlike Abby.

My mind wandered to Clare. Well, I guess opposites attract.

"Dude, why do you care?" I asked in a sharp tone. His eyes widened.

"J-Just curious. I kinda ran into her in the other day. She seems...nice." he rumbled. I rolled my head and shooed Abby away as she was about to walk towards us. She shrugged, and tiptoed upstairs.

That was a close one.

Abby's POV:

I had befriended Clare, and she got me into fanfictions. I opened WordDoc and started typing.

_He lets out a shaky, yet husky breath. He leans down to my neck._

_"Do you want me?"_

_The answer was clear to me._

_Hell, yes._

_"I have a boyfriend." I stumble dumbly. He looks up at me._

_"Want another?" he asks, flashing a grin._

_I push him away gently. "Very funny, Adam."_

_He grins again. "I thought so." _

_He leans closer to me, and this time I give in._

I shut my laptop quickly. That was enough unhealthy fantasizing for the day. I wanted a apple, but last time I tried to get one Eli told me to go away. I feel very welcome here.

Sarcasm applied.

I quickly sneak past Eli and Adam, who both had theirs heads dipped into issues of _The Goon._

What dorks.

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed an apple from the refrigerator.

I almost made it through, but I was startled by an upset Eli sitting on the island in the kitchen. He had his hands on his hips, and he resembled a teen girl.

I giggled at the thought.

"Something funny?" Eli said in a half British, half parent mockery tone. I laughed.

"No, ma'am." I stated. I then proceeded to put on my cloak of invisibility and went to my room, er, the guest room.

I plopped myself on my stomach on my rug, with my laptop in front of me. I got 3 new facebook messages.

_Scott Delson: Hey, Abby. We should talk._

_Scott Delson: C'mon, you can't stay mad forever, Abs._

_Scott Delson: Do I need to come and find you?_

I shuddered at the last time. Now I remember why I moved here in the first place.

I typed him a message back.

_Abby Goldsworthy: There's nothing left to talk about, and don't bother because thanks to you, the police are constantly checking to make sure I'm safe._

I lied a bit, the cops didn't give a shit about me.

Shiz, sorry lord.

I got one more message.

_Clare Edwards: Hey, Mrs. Morbid!_

I obtained that nickname because of Eli. I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Abby Goldsworthy: Mrs? Hm...who's my mister?_

_Clare Edwards: Adddaaaam?_

I chuckled.

_Abby Goldsworthy: Hm, not quite._

_Clare Edwards: Well, your time will come :P wanna come over? invite eli, too, and adam? :D_

_Abby Goldsworthy: Sounds fun. No 7 Minutes in Heaven though :P_

_Clare Edwards: I learned my lesson in that game._

_Abby Goldsworthy: You're explaining that one later._

_Abby Goldsworthy is offline._

I put on decent clothing, which for me is a band tee shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse with the word "Emo" on it, which Clare wrote jokingly.

I walked downstairs, and Adam looked baffled at my presence.

"Um...you guys wanna go to Clare's house?" I asked awkwardly. They agreed. I was planning on walking though, I hadn't grown fond of Morty.

The walk wasn't too long, and I got there before the guys did.

They walked in, and Adam flopped himself onto the recliner. Clare stood up, and as soon as Eli sat down she went on his lap and kissed him.

_Ugh, this will be interesting._


	3. Congradulations

**_Okay guys so I'm really sorry I haven't posted lately, school is a bitch._**

**_I got 5 amazing reviews that made me smile so hard it hurt. Can we aim for say...3 more? For you mathmeticians out there, yes, that DOES equal eight. Give youselves a big ole pat on the back._**

Abby's POV:

At Clare's, there was an uncomfortable silence. Whenever I felt eyes on me, I squirmed from the attention. I never liked it, not when I was back home in New Hampshire, and most definetely not when I was dating that vile waste of human sex. Scott.

Clare cleared her throat, only to get glares from everyone. She laughed nervously. Adam looked as though a lightbulb literally went off in his head.

"Hey, I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" he suggested, with eager eyes. We laughed and agreed. To my luck, Adam picked on me first.

"Hm...Abby! Truth or Dare?" I thought about it for a moment. Dares would get me embarassment, more than I needed.

"Truth." I stated unsurely. He bit his lip, thinking feverishly.

"What's the worst thing that has ever happened to you?" I froze in horror. Eli allowed a gasp to escape his mouth, but covered it up by clearing his throat.

_"C'mon, Abs. Don't be such a...kid."_

_"Scott, I told you, not. Now."_

_I felt a sting on my cheek, about the size of a hand. More specifically, Scott's hand. I also sawa black gun raise in the air._

_"Now, now, Abs. We can do this the hard way," he said, frowning and pointing to the gun "Or the easy way." he said with a smile._

_I gulped and nodded._

"Uh...m-my dad once grounded me for a year once. I uh, I called him an ass." I lied. For one thing, I haven't seen my dad in over ten years, and for the better, because now he is probably a booze junkee. Eli sighed of relief. He knew everything, or at least he thought.

I had decided to leave out the part that Scott threatened to kill me, raped me, and well, slapped me. Actually, all I told Eli was that he was a jerk, and he really hurt me. I don't think Eli knows I meant physically.

"Alrighty...uh, Eli. Truth or dare?" Eli made a 'psshh' noise that told me, 'Crazy bitch, of course I'm choosing dare, I'm Eli freaking Goldsworthy.' I smirked at my strange thought. "Kay, I dare you to-" I was cut off by Clare. "Wait, he didn't even say dare yet." Clare pointed out. I clicked my tongue and nodded. "I call it cousin telepathy." I said with another smirk. Adam looked like he had swirls in his eyes. Wait, did I do that? I'd have to find out later.

"Okay...I dare you to sit on Adam's lap for the rest of the game." Clare turned bright red and giggled. Eli groaned. "Can't I sit on Clare's lap?" he whined. I nodded. "If that's what makes you sleep at night." I breathed out. He clapped his hands together once, and sat on Clare. She turned even redder, if that was possible, or a word, and shot me a death glare. I smirked, then quickly turned to Adam.

He had the same dazed look on his face that he had when I smirked before. He looked around, to make sure I wasn't talking to someone else. I smirked again, and his eyes widened, then looked dazed again. I giggled at the pattern. I also pulled out my phone. I tapped the screen, and took a picture of Eli sitting on Clare. That one was going on Facebook, I thought to myself. I got a text message, from an unknown number.

_Please, don't be Scott, anyone but Scott._

I read it, holding my breath.

"_Hey, Abby! It's Charlotte, me and mom miss you so much! Are you EVER gonna come home? If not, tell me where you're staying. I have to come visit you!"_

I smiled at this text. Charlotte had dark brown, slightly wavy hair, and chocolate eyes. Her skin was really pale, but she put on a pink blush every day that made her look less pale. I missed her alot, she was like, the best sister ever.

"Whattya smiling at?" Eli asked. I read him the text, and he looked sceptical.

"That doesn't...sound like Char." Eli stated. He held his hand out for the phone. I gave it to him, and his eyes scanned the screen. "Ab, this...isn't Char." he said. He pulled out his phone, and dialed the number in his phone. After the second ring, someone answered.

"H-hello?" the raspy voice said.

Dear god.

Eli cleared his throat. "Hi, uh yes, we'd like to congradulate you, you have won ten thousand dollars!" Eli said, trying to sound official. "Now, uh, what exactly is your name, son?"

"My name is Scott Delson."

Eli's jaw dropped open and he dropped his phone. He hung up quickly. I grabbed my bag and jacket. "I uh, I gotta go." I stuttered, and Eli followed me out. The last thing I heard was Clare.

"Oh, my god."

And Adam's confusion.

"What the..."

**Hehe, why, hello, Scottie me boy.**

**O.M.A (Oh my Adam)**

**Pshhh.**

**Oh, and did anyone write a oneshot about Clare and Eli's picnic in the icky church?**

**No, churches themselves are not icky, though I have never been in one.**

**Kay bye.**


	4. My Rock

**I am only ranting to point out that I am not in fact ranting.**

Abby's POV:

I ran home crying, even though Eli was calling after me, leaving Morty at Clare's. I got home, or to my temporary home, and slammed the door to my room, locking it behind me. I flopped down on my bed, which was covered in dark purple sheets, which matched my walls.

I was only kidding myself for moving here.

I should've stayed with Char and Jess.

Hell, I should have let Scott kill me.

I'm sure nobody would cry one tear.

Not after I blamed Scott for his acts, which only got me a slash in the arm with a blade.

I looked in my bathroom, to find a razor.

It looked so...tempting.

I couldn't.

I had to.

My shaky hand extended to grab it.

So sharp.

And...relieving.

It could make all the pain go away...

"C'mon, Abby, open the door." Eli ordered. I unlocked the door.

_Click._

Damn.

"Look, I knew he dumped you and he's a jerk and stuff, but you scared the living day lights out of Adam and Clare. They think he raped you or something."

_Leave me alone, Scott._

_C'mon Abs, I'm sorry it went down like that. You gave me-no choice._

I sobbed and buried my face in my hands.

"Just...go." I pleaded. He looked sympathetic, and left with a gentle slam of the door.

I screamed out in misery, and grabbed the razor again.

I could hear my mom scolding me.

_Abby, I would think I've taught you better._

And even as a figment of my imagination, she was right. I knew better. I grabbed an old softball bat, and a couple glasses from the kitchen cupboard. Of course, I used the ones that were on their way to the garbage anyway.

I smiled to myself as I threw an apple up in the air.

_Here's to you Scott._

I smiled as a seed fell on my cheek. I licked my upper lip in satisfaction, then grabbed an apple and bit into it.

_Good. Riddance._

I grabbed my laptop and finished my story.

_Scott...got hit by a car. Here I thought I'd be the one to kill him. I stumbled up to Adam and shifted my weight from foot to foot._

_"Looks like I could use another boyfriend."_

_He smiled, flashing the pearly whites I grew to love._

_"Good to know. Now, where would he be?" Adam asked suggestively._

_I winked gently. "Let me give you a little hint." I wrapped my arms around his neck, and melted into him, closing the gap in between our lips. His tongue darted across my bottom lip. I graciously obliged. As his tongue collaborated with mine, I smelled his intoxicating blood._

_The smell lingered in the air, being number one on my list of cravings._

_I went in for his neck, and bit gently._

_He looked disappointed, confused, then unconscious._

_A tear slid down my cheek. He'd be okay soon._

Now, time to get him in real life.

I saw his name pop up on Facebook, and I anxiously clicked on it.

_Abby Goldsworthy: Morning, Mr. Torres._

_Adam Torres: Morning, Ms. Goldworthy._

_Abby Goldsworthy: Um, can you meet me at The Dot in 10?_

_Adam Torres: Count on it._

_Adam Torres is offline._

I sighed happily.

Then I frowned, because he needed to know everything. For us to be good for each other.

When I got to The Dot, Adam was there already, sipping coffee, reading The Goon. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey!" he said, giving me a hug. He smelled really good, and comforting.

"I-uh, you-we need to talk." I stated simply. He looked concerned.

I sighed and sat down.

I told him everything.

I told him I was abused by Scott, sexually and physically.

I told him my dad was an alcoholic.

I told him I had two scars on my arms, one for Scott, one for my dad. Both made by me though.

I told him I hated myself.

I told him sometimes I wish I'd wake up in someone else's body.

I told him I feel like the world's against me.

I told him I wanted to die.

And the whole time, he sat there, wiping my tears, a few of his own, and squeezed my hand when I said something really bad. I smiled gently when I finished.

I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**Eh, whaddya think? Ehhh?**


	5. Way To Go author's note

**Hey guys, this is just an author's note.**

**Just to let you know, I haven't posted for a while because I am completely uninspired.**

**And the fact that somebody trashed this story doesn't help.**

**So thanks TheLegacyLives, for shitting up the fanfiction.**


	6. No Questions, No Acceptions

**_Dammnn, I got like, 16 reviews. I have too many to thank individually, but if you commented, I love youu._**

General POV:

Adam reluctantly reached for Abby's hand, but bit his lip and met her eyes. She nodded, and he entwined his fingers with hers. She looked at their joined hands. It was almost as if they were made to fit one another. An angry Eli approached them, with a disaproving Clare close behind.

Clare, being the innocent 'Saint' she was, linked her arm with Abby's and dragged her to class. Adam was about to object, but Eli slammed him to a locker. He felt pain pang through his spine. He rubbed it.

"Ow, what the hell?" Adam spat. Eli clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Stay away from her." Eli growled slowly. Adam took a while to catch on to what he was saying.

"Look I know-" Eli cut him off.

"No, you don't know shit. You don't know what happened, hell, you don't even know her. So back off." Eli hissed. Adam tried to find empathy for the enraged boy, but to no avail.

"I know what happened with Scott! I know he hurt her, and all of it. I've taken precautions, okay? And we all know my dirty little secret, thus proving even if I wanted to, though I don't, I couldn't do what Scott did!" Adam explained. Eli's face softened, but his brow furrowed.

"He-he raped her?" Eli whispered in disbelief. Adam gulped. Hadn't he known?

"I-uh, don't know! She just said the break up was uh, it was bad." Adam lied. Eli chucked angrily.

"It's bad enough you'll hurt her, now you lie about what you know?" Adam bit his lip. Eli inhaled, taking sight of Clare. She got a hint, and turned on her heel in the other direction.

"Just tell me everything you know." Eli ordered slowly between his teeth.

So Adam told him. Everything. And just when he finished, he caught sight of Abby.

Abby, with her trembling mouth.

Abby, with her green, watery eyes.

Abby, with her clenched fists.

"Why?" she cried out, before exiting through the double doors.

"Shit!" Adam muttered, before chasing after her.

He hadn't even noticed it was raining until he was ambushed by the raindrops hitting his shoulder. He found this as an analogy to Abby, and her hurt tears stabbing holes in his heart. After scoping out the parking lot, he found an auburn head of hair running away. He caught up with her, slowly but surely.

"Abby, wait." he ordered.

"Or what, you'll say my secret through a bullhorn?" she deadpanned. Adam's face lightened.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you told him!" Adam defended. She shook her head, with tears threatening to fall.

"When I told you I was-I thought you'd get the hint that I hadn't told anyone, and that you were _sworn to secrecy._" she hissed, belting out the last part.

"But he's your cousin." Adam defended lightly.

"My protective cousin, which means he'd want to tear Scott to pieces!" Abby yelled.

"And rightfully so!" Adam said, his voice raising. Abby cleared her throat and blinked a few times.

"He was planning revenge as it is. And now-" tears slid down her cheek. "And now there is no question." She wiped her face with the back of her hand and turned to walk away.

Adam touched her arm. "I'm sorry." he whispered. She shooed his hand away.

"Just, just go." she croaked.

"I've caused enough trouble." Adam thought. So he left.

**I'm sorry for the monotoned ending I couldn't think of anything.**

**And I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Lots of school work, no inspiration, yaddah yaddah.**

**Lastly?**

**Er...**

**I LOVE YEWWWWW?**

**And review, my lovlies!**


	7. Pennsylvania Pills

Adam huffed home from my fight with Abby. She really needed to stop overreacting. The sky was still light when he got to the door. He slammed my bag down, and his mother looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Gra-Adam, what's wrong?" Adam sighed.

"Just pn the outs with Abby." His mother chuckled.

"I knew it wouldn't work. And it's ideal for me, I mean, who wants a lesbian daughter?"

"I'm a guy." Adam seethed.

"'Between the ears.'" his mother mimicked. Adam ran out the door without another word.

He knew exactly where to go.

To a nurturing, understanding friend.

Someone to be his shoulder to cry on.

Clare.

As the door opened, she grinned. 'Hey Adam!" she greeted with a one-arm hug.

"Hey-uh, can I talk to you?" she nodded, concern sweeping her expression.

"I kind of told Eli some of Abby's secrets that I thought he would know, and she got mad and-" Clare cut him off.

"Abby told me." she explained.

"But when I came home my mom c-called me a girl. So I-I left." He stuttered. Clare rubbed his back.

"You are always welcome here. You wanna stay over?" Adam smiled and nodded. Clare's face dropped.

"What?" Adam questioned.

"Well it's just that uh-" There was a knock on the door.

"Abby?" Clare shook her head.

"Eli." she corrected.

"Uh, were you two gonna-" he trailed. Clare blushed deeply.

Adam got up to leave.

"A-Adam, stay, there isn't any uh...rush." Clare said. Adam grinned.

"We can watch a movie, or something. We still have that Kung-Fu movie from last time, or whatever." Adam felt too upset to explain to Clare that it wasn't _just_ a Kung-Fu movie. There was another impatient knock at the door. Clare ran to get it, and as soon as it opened, a pair of arms assaulted her waist, a pair of lips assaulting her neck.

"Er...Eli." he looked up, confused. But then caught site of Adam, who tilted his head and grinned sheepishly. Eli smiled back, and chuckled, blushing.

'He needed a place to stay." Clare said. Eli nodded.

"Code yellow?" He asked Adam. Adam nodded. Clare looked between the two boys, tying to interpret what the hell 'Code yellow' meant.

"Translation: Gracie problems." Adam explained. Clare still looked confused.

"Why yellow?" Adam just shrugged, and got up to get popcorn.

Clare looked to Eli. "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Relax Clare, he needed you. No rush." Clare smiled.

"That's what I said." They both leaned in, but were interrupted.

"Popcorn, popcorn!" Adam sang. skipping, mocking a little school girl. Clare and Eli exchanged glances before laughing loudly. Adam joined them.

They laughed until thir sides hurt.

The word 'Misfit' had never had a better definition.

Meanwhile...

Abby slammed her door, and leaned against it.

"What is this kid's malfunction?" she asked herself.

She ran over to her cell phone. It was a text from Charlotte.

"_Hey, baby sis! Me and Jack just moved out to Pennsylvania! Wanna come visit?"_

Abby thought this over for a moment. She typed a response, agreeing. Within five minutes, she'd ran downstairs to get her duffle bag. She opened her dresser.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up. Eli.

"Packing. Going to visit Char and Jack." Abby said flatly. Eli frowned.

"How long will you be gone?" Abby narrowed her eyes.

"As long as I damn please!"

Eli's face softened. "Abby..." he trailed. She sobbed.

"I just- I wanna escape reality. Just let me, Eli. Please." He nodded and left. She threw in the things she needed: skinny jeans, eyeliner, converse, her notebook, laptop, and Dead Hand t-shirts. She took her keyboard bag and zipped it undone. Without making a noise on the keys, she put the piano gently in its spot. Might as well bring it, to learn new songs on the way there.

From the hallway, she heard Adam talking.

"Crap." she muttered inaudibly. She glanced at her window, which had a tree outside of it. She lifted her shirt up to adjust the belt so it tied to her duffle bag. She dropped her keyboard out the window, and it landed securely on a branch that she could access from ground level. She untied her ponytail and stepped onto the tree. After successfully climbing down, she jumped from about 4 feet off the air.

She pulled out her cell phone and called a taxi. It came within minutes.

She opened the door, greeted by a jolly man no less than two hundred pounds.

"Where to, lil miss?" he asked, showing a toothy grin. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Uh, never mind, sorry for wasting your time." And with that, she left the taxi and entered the house, only this time, no tree was used. Adam looked at her as she walked by, but she ignored it.

Abby sat on her bed and sobbed silently against her pillow. After two hours, she decided to shower. She grabbed a razor from the cabinet, but spotted a bottle of pills.

She read the caption out loud.

"A better sleep, for a better you."

Curious, she popped one in her mouth, and downed it with water.

Then another.

And another.

It wasn't until she swallowed twenty nine pills that she blacked out.

**Oooooooooh. Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff, reviews and coffee make me go faster!**


	8. Let Me Go

**No new reviews? C'mon guysss. I have no review policy, and no life. So I'll update!**

Abby's POV:

I couldn't really feel anything, I wasn't even sure what the hell was happening. All I knew was that my only possible action was smacking my lips together to make a gross noise. I could also hear, but all I could make out was some loud monitor. I tried to get up, but all I got was a splitting pain in my head.

"God damn it!" I muttered. I made out some more gasps and "Oh my god."'s.

"She's waking up!" I heard a cracked voice exclaim. Clare. What was she doing in my house. My eyes drifted open. This was not my room.

Bright white walls, a television in the corner, and waiting chairs filled by my friends and family.

"What the hell?" I asked. I buried my head in the pillow, it was freaking bright in here.

"Abby!" Eli screamed. I glared up at him, and he cleared his throat, embarrassed at his sudden outburst.

"Can someone tell me why- ow, dammit! Why am I here?" I managed to get out. I was handed a bottle of water.

"You tell me! I came in to tell you dinner was ready, and you were passed out on the floor with an empty bottle of sleeping pills." Eli yelled.

"I was...tired." I fibbed. Eli scoffed.

"Uh, can you give me and Eli a sec?" I requested. The room full of people fled out.

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Don't be a dumbass! I wanted to_ die_, Eli, why can't you just let me?" I hissed. He shook his head.

"I'm not giving up on you. You'll get through this." I sobbed.

"But what if I don't want to?" I whispered. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Abs, when Julia died, do you really think I just got along?" He rolled up his sleeve, showing white scars. "I wouldn't recommend it."

I laughed weakly.

"Wanna know a secret?" Eli asked. I nodded.

"I...wasn't the one who found you." Eli confessed.

"Adam." I guessed. He nodded.

"He went in to your room to clean up the shit between you and...you know, found you passed out. He came out screaming, and when he came out of your room the ambulance was already on it's way."

"R-really?" He nodded, then got up to leave.

"You're lucky, you know. Don't take it for granted." With that, the door closed.

I almost pitied Adam, because I was so mean to him.

But he deserved it! He spilled my secret!

I threw my head back on the pillow.

"Adam, why couldn't you let me die?" I asked out loud.

I almost expected an answer.

**I had like, no reviews, so no length for you! Can we go for 22? It's only 3 more. (I accept duplicates!)**


	9. With Both Hands

**You guys are so amazing! And should I add in some Eclares to satisfy your sweet tooth? Lol, that kind of sounded gross...**

**Anyway, reviews? Can we go for, say, 25? 3 more, I accept duplicates, yaddah yaddah.**

Abby's POV:

They released me from the hospital yesterday, but I was on suicide watch, which was basically Eli cracking bad puns, and pretending to listen to me while he texted Clare gooey messages. I read some of them.

They consisted of _Hey boo_'s, and the occasional _Why of course, I wuv you!_ Gee, who knew Eli was such a sap? The last one caught my attention.

_Night, snookums._

I fell into a burst of laughter, and my eyes watered. Eli entered the room in a state of shock.

"You...read...my...texts." I tried to stop laughing, but to no avail.

"Sorry, snookums." I mocked. He joined my laughter. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Eli, Adam's here." Cece's gentle voice called. Eli turned to me.

"Since you're under my watch, you have no choice but to join us to go to see _Black Swan_." Eli said proudly. I cringed my nose.

"You mean I have to go watch two girls make out and then kill each other? Yeah, no thanks. I'll walk to 'Boo's' house." He nodded.

"Have fun." I texted Clare, telling her I was coming over. She responded. So I grabbed my bike and pedaled down the street. The ride was fairly short, and her parents weren't home. I knocked on the door, cracking my knuckle.

"Damnit." I muttered. Clare sighed.

"A human can only walk so fast!" she hollered from her living room. I laughed.

"No, I hit my hand." The door swung open, missing my face by centimeters.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked with a hug. I smiled.

"Tortured. And you must be too, because you were referred to as 'Snookums'" I said in disgust. She blushed.

"I think it's cute." she defended weakly.

"Hm. Well anyway, are you and Eli uh..." I trailed. After a second or two, she caught on.

"No! Well, we were going to but then Adam...no!" she said. I laughed, and spotted the condoms on her coffee table.

"No glove, no love honey." I joked. She blushed and snatched them.

"Do you think he'll want to?" I scoffed.

"No, I think he is moaning your name at night because he doesn't want you." I said sarcastically. Her jaw dropped.

"He whats?" she asked in disbelief.

"_Ohh, Clare._" I mimicked. She giggled.

"Really?" she squealed. I nodded. We both laughed like maniacs when her pants vibrated.

"Woah, having troubles?" I asked. She scoffed.

"My phone, you idiot." she deadpanned. I gasped.

"Why, Mrs. Goldsworthy, such language!" I said. Clare giggled.

"Well, Mrs. Torres, you cursed at a door, so let's not go judging." she teased.

"Unless there is third Torres boy who is Italian with big muscles and isn't an ass, then you speak for yourself."

She pondered this for a moment, but then remember her phone.

"Hello?" she asked. A deep voice answered. She put it on speaker. Eli.

"Hey Blue." I snickered, and Clare whipped a pillow at me.

"How was the movie?" she asked. He laughed.

"Murder and chicks. Need I say more?" Clare laughed.

"Guess not. Text me, okay?"

"Sure. Love you." Clare smiled.

"Love you too. Bye." She slid her phone down.

After two hours of listening to gruesome details of Clare and Eli's 'heated make out session' in Morty, I rode my bike home. I felt the sun on my bare arms. I sat on my lawn, with my hands in my lap. I put them behind me and stared at the sky. I looked down to find a worm crawling up my jeans. I sighed.

"Why is your life easy, and not mine. _You're a worm._" I said.

"No, you're _pathetic_ for talking to a worm." Eli joked. I laughed.

"Eli, do you know why I took the pills?" he shook his head.

"I truly wanted it to be all over. I want to ease my pain, I don't want _this._" I gestured myself.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have straight C's, one friend, two exes, one of which is sadistic, the other is...well, I don't know. Something about him, it's...different." I cried. He put his arm around me.

"Adam's a girl." he whispered. I gagged a bit.

"Excuse me?" I yelled.

"Well, he's a transgender. Poor kid's trapped in a girl's body. This isn't the life he wanted to live, _this_ isn't who he wanted to be. But look at him." I thought of his feminine features, his high voice, and his soft hair. Or, her. I didn't know anymore.

"Why does this all have to be so complicated?" I asked, burying my face in my knees. He tightened his grip around me and laughed softly.

"You'd be complaining if it wasn't. C'mon, let's go inside, it's cold as hell." I didn't even realize I was shivering. Without taking his arm off me, he led us inside.

At dinner, Bullfrog tapped his fork against his glass.

"Um, I have something important to say. We weren't expecting this but uh..."

"I'm pregnant." Cece finished. I choked on my water, and Eli dropped his fork.

"What?" he gasped. Cece nodded. Eli grinned.

"That's great!" I said, getting up to hug her.

"Nearly. We are tight on money, more so now that Abby joined us..."

"So we might have to get an abortion." Bullfrog said.

My stomach flipped.

A baby would die, because of me.

I would kill it.

I'll be a murderer.

A killer.

"W-well, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, guys." There were mumbled 'Night''s around the table as I darted upstairs, packed all my things, and climbed out the window, throwing a note on the bed.

_I need to get out of here. I can't hold the weight of a baby's death on my shoulders. I can't handle it, I'm too weak. I love you guys, and don't worry. I'll be okay, soon. One day._

_Love, Abby._

I didn't know where to go, so I just ran. About two blocks away, someone cleared their throat behind me. One hand cupped my eyes, the other cupped my mouth.

"Shouldn't walk alone, princess."

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'm a total sucker for a happy ending. And Eclare, anyone? Hmm?\**

**Reviews=25!**


	10. Suggestions?

**Hey peoplee! Recently, my reviews have gotten pretty negative, so I'm gonna let you guys decide what happens in the next chapter!**

**Leave a comment, or message me what you think.**

**And I won't have Abby die in the end, just saying.**

**And I'm sorry my chapters have been kind of bad lately, I'm not taking the blame off my shoulders but I HAVE been sick, and school is a bitch. No excuse though I guess.**

**Anyway, suggest!**


	11. Confessions

**I'm so sorry!**

Abby's POV;

The hand flew off of my mouth and I was thrown onto a couch.

"Drew?" I asked, panting.

"What is your problem?" he hissed.

"I should ask the same! You don't just go take people off the streets!" I scoffed.

"You don't just go running around the streets at night! What were you thinking?" he hissed.

"That Eli, Cece, and Bullfrog didn't want me anymore." I whispered softly, playing with my thumb.

"Why?" he asked.

"They were gonna have a baby, but money is tight and you know, it's kind of my fault." I explained.

"So you run around the streets?" he asked.

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound stupid." I defended.

"You, are not stupid. That, was." Drew said. Adam walked out.

"Hey Drew what do you want for...Abby?" he asked. I waved lightly.

"Look, I gotta go." I said, standing up, trying to leave. Drew sighed and threw me over his shoulder.

"You're lucky I'm weak." I hissed. Drew shifted my weight back and forth.

"Geez, you're so light! How much do you weigh?" I blushed. I hated when people called me skinny.

"Ninety pounds?" I lied. I was eighty five.

"Damn!" Adam said. I glared at him and he did a 'my-lips-are-zipped' gesture.

"Anyway, you're staying here tonight." Drew ordered.

"No thanks." I scoffed.

"That's funny, I don't remember that being a question." Drew retorted.

"Can I at least go to Clare's?" I negotiated. Drew agreed, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey...it's Drew..so I've been told...mhm...yeah, Abby...yeah, yeah okay...alright tell her I said I know...okay, okay bye." Drew said.

"What did she say?" Drew thought this over.

"She said 'Hello, who's this, Alli said you're an ass, does she need to stay over, drop her off now, Alli's here, she want's to know who's on the phone and says if it's Drew, tell him he's an ass and hang up, okay, bye.'" Drew repeated.

"Colorful language." Adam muttered.

"Okay, well thank you for abducting me, and try not to do it again, kay?" I said rudely. Drew raised his hands in defense.

Adam caught my arm before I left.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I wanted to agree, I wanted to hug him and never let him go, but I needed to be strong.

"I-Clare's, I gotta go." I covered. I turned on my heel and went to Drew's car.

The car ride was silent except for Drew saying "I love this song!" or "He sucks!" or "What the hell is a 'Kesha'?"

"Well, thanks for the ride." I said. He smiled, and I left. I knocked on the door and Alli answered. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Alli asked.

"Oh, that's Abby!" Clare said, tugging me in.

"Hey Clare, nice to meet you Alli." I greeted. Alli smiled.

"We were just playing 'Confessions', but it gets lonely with just two." Alli explained. I smiled and we walked to the couch.

"Okay...Abby! What size bra do you wear?" Alli asked. I laughed, and read the tag out loud. The girls giggled at the size.

"That's huge!" Alli exclaimed. I flushed.

"Okay, Clare! What's the dirtiest thing you and Eli have done?" I asked. She blushed.

"Can we put it as 'oral sex'?" Clare said, burying her face in her hands. Me and Alli cackled.

"Was it big?" Alli asked. Clare threw a pillow at her.

"Girl's gotta know." Alli muttered. I laughed.

"Okay, Alli. Do you still like Drew?" Clare asked, laughing.

"Hey, no fair! You know I do, you just wanted me to say it in front of Abby." Alli whined.

"Mission accomplished." Clare said proudly.

"Well, that's enough truth for one night," Clare giggled. "Night, guys!"

"Night!" Alli called.

"Buenos noches!" I said. Clare glanced at me weirdly.

"_Good night._" I corrected.

**Sorry for the suckiness, I want dinner and I need to hurry!**


	12. Important!

**I am having a really hard time working on new chapters, and I am considering cancelling it. So, on a scale from 1 to 10, how disappointed would you be if I cancelled this?**

**Honestly, this isn't my greatest piece, and I'm not too proud of it. I want to make sure you guys don't care too much.**

**Scale from 1 to 10, how disappointed would you be?**


	13. More Answers!

**Okay, feedback:**

**99999999999999999999.**

**10**

**100**

**4**

**9.**

**I need more answers!**


End file.
